A Woman's Prerogative
by asparagus
Summary: [White Flag Arc] Sometimes love makes our choices for us.


Title: A Woman's Prerogative  
  
Author: asparagus  
  
Email: asparagus@iamwasted.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Sometimes love makes our choices for us.  
  
Spoilers: Pirates of the Carribean  
  
Warnings: Het (W/E), Implied (J/W) & (N/E), Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim on the movie "Pirates of the Carribean". In no way whatsoever am I profiting from this fictional piece - unless it's an ego boost from any comments you people deem worthy of sending my way.  
  
Author's Note: It seems that alot of people think each of my stories are a first chapter to a series, rather than a stand-alone of an arc. So, let me clarify that no chapters will succeed previous stories. They all follow one another in this order (though it did all start with White Flag, ergo the arc name):  
  
The White Flag Arc -  
  
That Night at Tortuga  
  
Last Night on the Interceptor  
  
My Lover's Gone  
  
White Flag  
  
and the latest...  
  
-----  
  
A Woman's Prerogative  
  
Elizabeth walked down the street with her housemaid Estrella as chaperone. It was not long before they reached the building they searched for. From the sounds that came from within, Will was at work. Only after a loud series of knocks did the wooden door open to reveal the harrassed blacksmith.  
  
"Is this a bad time? I was at the market and thought - "  
  
"Of course not, Elizabeth." His smile seemed forced.  
  
"But, if you're busy, I can come and call another time - "  
  
She half-wondered why she had to make excuses for herself.  
  
"No." Will's smile softened. "I just need to finish some work."  
  
He looked back into the shop with a distressed look on his face.  
  
"Could I meet you elsewhere?" He continued. "The smithy is really no place for a lady such as yourself."  
  
"As opposed to a pirate ship?" She laughed lightly.  
  
His smile grew strained again, almost like a grimace.  
  
"I suppose we could meet at the docks. A walk would be nice," she continued, a trifle subdued.  
  
"Yes. That would be excellent. A few minutes?" He asked her with an apologetic look.  
  
She nodded sharply. Her smile felt frozen on her face. Why was this so uncomfortable?  
  
After she'd walked the promenade twice with Estrella, she caught sight of Will at the end, closer to where the ships were moored. Rather than going to her, he waited for her to come to him. It seemed that he'd rather walk amongst the ships themselves. Was he ashamed to be seen with her? ...No. Of course not, she chided herself. It was probably the other way around. He didn't think she'd want to be seen with a simple blacksmith at a promenade filled with members of the genteel class. That was Will for you. Always considerate of other's feelings. She brightened considerably as he took her arm and they began their walk.  
  
They started a casual conversation of what they'd missed while at sea. Gossiping, no matter how vulgar a past time, lightened the tension between them. Though, Elizabeth wondered why there should be any to begin with. Ever since she'd stepped by his side to support him...ever since Jack had left... Or had it started even earlier? A disturbing thought tickled at the back of her mind, but was quickly pushed away.   
  
When they'd run out of topics, she turned to the sea she'd grown to hate. It was something overwhelming, an entity she could not control or cajole. Something that was threatening to take Will away from her. As if it wasn't enough for her to be dragged into a ghost story, her love had to hear the call of the sea. She was not blind to the change in his eyes, the longing he tried, yet failed to hide. It had taken hold of him, awakened what was already in his blood. She wondered how long she could keep him at her side.  
  
"You're in love, aren't you?"  
  
She tried to keep her tone free of bitterness as she closely examined his eyes. The warm brown orbs widened in panic, rather than the brief flash of admission she'd expected. Then, the nagging thought broke free and everything fell into the place. She felt her heart twist, but she turned away to clutch close what was left of her composure. In an attempt to save face, she continued.  
  
"With the sea. You love it."  
  
"...Ah. Yes. The sea."  
  
He responded wistfully.  
  
"I don't think I'd do well as second best."  
  
Composure regained, she held her head high and turned back to look at him. He had an adorably confused expression on his face.  
  
"What... Whatever do you mean, Elizabeth?"  
  
"I'm releasing you from our engagement."  
  
He blinked in unabashed bewilderment.  
  
"You're leaving me?" He asked, dumbstruck.  
  
As if you haven't already done the same to me, the girl thought bitterly to herself.  
  
"Yes," she said aloud with a coolness that would have done a practiced coquette proud.  
  
Turning her head away from the glaring ocean vista, she didn't have to look him in the face any longer. She was afraid of what she'd see there. Things were hard enough without seeing the relief that surely lurked in his expressive eyes.  
  
"...And your reputation?" He choked out.  
  
She allowed herself to admit that he was truly concerned about her. After all, what would people say if they discovered what had happened? But, she was safe there. A subconscious part of her must have known the truth and taken measures to protect herself from such an eventuality.  
  
"Only the soldiers in attendance really know what happened. They won't say a word. And my father has always supported the match with the Commodore. James..." She felt Will flinch at her use of his rival's first name. "...will be more than happy to have me back. People expect it of us.   
  
"It is a smart match."  
  
With that final blow, she started to walk away. Her vision was already blurry and she would not allow herself to cry in front of Will. Estrella's hurried footsteps were a dim sound behind her. Heaven help her, Elizabeth prayed that the maid would keep her mouth shut. If only she could've slipped away to speak to Will alone... If only she hadn't needed to have this talk with him... If only he didn't... Ah, if only.  
  
"Why are you doing this to us, Elizabeth? Please tell me."  
  
His voice was distant. He hadn't even moved to follow her.  
  
"I'm doing what is best."   
  
Because I can't bear the indignity of you longing for someone else.  
  
Because I can't stand the thought of you being unhappily tied to me.   
  
Because I don't want three hearts broken, instead of just one...  
  
Even if it's mine.  
  
I love you so much...but, you don't feel the same way anymore.  
  
Elizabeth wished she could be selfish. Instead, she kept on walking and let Will go.  
  
*****  
  
As soon as she reached her house, she immediately dismissed the unusually subdued Estrella and fled to the privacy of the garden, away from pitying eyes. Concealed in a bower of roses, she smoothened rich crimson petals with gentle fingers. A part of her wanted to tear the beauty apart as her heart had been. But, another remembered the distant days of a child who'd sat at this same spot and carefully pulled petal after petal.  
  
He loves me...he loves me not... Not.  
  
A tear dropped upon the blossom, mock dew as thorns to the loveliness were discovered. Consumed by attempts to control stifled sobs, voices from within the house went unheard.  
  
"He is out? Will he be back soon?"  
  
"He will, sir."  
  
"I'll wait then."  
  
French doors were swung open and footsteps sounded down the path towards the bower. It was the rustling of the parted rose curtain that finally caught the girl's attention.  
  
"Eliza - ...Miss Swann. My apologies. I didn't know you were here."  
  
The Commodore bowed stiffly and moved as if to step back and walk away, but a hand restrained him. Brushing away the last of her tears, Elizabeth gave the man a brave smile, eyes still glistening.  
  
"It's quite alright."  
  
He immediately settled down beside her.  
  
"You've been crying," he sharply noted.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he hesitated to voice his suspicions.  
  
"Has Mr. Turner done anything to offend you?" He asked her.  
  
Again, the tremulous smile.  
  
"No. ...I...I let him go."  
  
The man looked at her in unconcealed shock.  
  
"But...why? You love him."  
  
"And you didn't love me?"  
  
His eyes widened as he realized what she was implying. But, he did not say another word. He just rested her head on his shoulder. Gently stroking the tresses he'd always longed to touch, he tightened his grip on her hand with his free one. And as she cried, he wondered if this was a second chance. 


End file.
